Angelic Sinning Bathed in Ink
by GrimSoldier001
Summary: Susie is a bloody succubus, even pre-Alice Angel-ification. Allison is too pure and gay for this world. Together, their combined useless lesbianism is boundless! Susie Cambell / Alice Angel & Allison Pendle / Allison Angel femslash. I will go down with this ship. You can't stop me! Susie / Alice also has a tail because... fukku.


I watch her, sleeping softly as if there's not a care in the world to be had.

It's... odd, really. Seeing someone be so peaceful and yet, riddled with wounds.

Scars from battles that will haunt her forever. With new wounds given from our fight, before things took a different turn.

Indeed, less than six hours ago, I'd hoped to never meet this woman who now lays beside me again. But now? I feel as if I'd know her all my life and don't want her to leave, least she never come back again. A week ago, maybe two, I'd stabbed through the heart, my blade ending her life. I'd never met her before then, oh no, but I knew of her. Her, and the legacy of ruined Boris copies she'd torn apart for the sake of her own survival.

Before, I'd only ever felt the presence of this... other Alice. It's hard to explain, hard to put into actual words how it was I'd known of her before I'd taken her life. It was like the presence of the ink all around the Studio had brought with it this feeling of being linked to something more. Something greater. It was like all those Joey had turned were now connected into one, massive mind, each individual just one more piece of something bigger than us all.

And with my connection, the images, the sounds & the feeling of the other Alice came to me. In those instances of connection, I saw her, the deformed side of her features all I would see, ruined by some unexplained issue made from her being reborn through the ink. But as I searched throughout the lower levels of the studio for supplies, for potential weapons and cans of untouched Bacon Soup, I met her for the second time. She was injured, streaks of ink adorning her body like claw marks, displaying a tapestry of information she would never say aloud.

She looked at me, shock and horror in her black and white eyes. She then snarled and without a care for her ruined body, charged forward and into me, hands flailing about as she tried to strike me down, to avenge her own demise. Who's fault is it exactly that our lips met then, anger from the both of us turning to a hungry lust, I doubt we're ever going to know. How it was we found a room with a bed and blanket- Hell, how we managed to take off each other's dresses that we'd both thought were physically A PART of us, I don't know either, these questions in the same boat as that which brought she and I too 'stars forming behind your eyes' levels of climax time and time again.

As I sit here, upon this makeshift bed we'd found in some... backroom of this maintenance level between the Heavenly Toys and Storage 9 areas of the studio, I contemplate her all the more. Her being like this, naked with only the old white blanket keeping her body concealed from the thin veil of yellow toned light given from above.

All of it and more, despite how we came to be, makes me feel... nostalgic. I feel it in my bones, this presence of remembrance to a point in my life I can't remember with too much clarity. If I even have any bones.

My brain tries and fails to make sense of the so called "Angel" who now lays next to me, sleeping peacefully, a soft purr to her lips as she hums unknowingly in her sleep. Once more, my brain fails to conclude on who or what she reminds me of, if anything at all.

But as she rolls over, her back giving way to her face, lips pursed together as twitching fingers search for me against the sheets, memories of who we were years before come to bare.

A black flood is all I see, my vision going blank as my mind is forced to recall the past that had been taken from me.

God, the flood of memories... it was... overwhelming, like being tossed back into the ink again, to be reborn into some other eldritch horror. An inky tsunami, coming to swallow me whole and show me the life Joey had taken from us. From me and her, equally.

I remember meeting Mr. Joey Drew for the first time, my friend Lacie being the one to introduce us. I remember Wally Franks and Thomas Connor giving me a casual wave as I passed them by, being lead by Henry deeper into the studio, as if I'd always been one of the crew. A friend both new and old. And... I remember... her.

We'd both formally met the instance I sat in Joey's office, my butt parked in a chair sitting near directly opposite his as it rested behind an oak desk. I'd come for a job, though I doubted I'd be given anything. I had little experience, but my hopes were grand, regardless of that doubt. Even now, I can't be certain if it was the good word from Lacie had given him or just Joey's desire for fresh blood being injected into the studio's supposedly "dying" lifespan that had made me come this far.

Neither option made one hundred percent sense, nor did either seem too impractical.

" I need to step out for a moment. Those damnable pipes are leaking again, " we both heard Joey say under his breath before rising up from his desk and leaving, most likely off to fetch one of the maintenance workers from elsewhere in the studio.

Left alone, we both analyzed the other, eyes taking in every inch of our fellow voice actress. She was a woman one inch taller than myself, clad in a form fitting halter top dress and long, white toned cocktail gloves. Blonde hair and blue eyes like the sun gleamed back at me. She wasn't like me, not even slightly. She was calm, collected, a woman who seemed to know exactly what she wanted to say and do without fear of being told to settle down or keep quiet. Her lips were lined with black and colored a deep, bloody red, eyes flashing with light.

There was a sudden crackle of distrust in her eyes when they finally fell upon my own. Me, clad in my casual clothes and basic makeup, but it faded in seconds, as if the rational part of her mind came in, halting any anger that may have been born from my mere presence alone. Without warning, she stalked forward, black heels clacking against the floor like bullets fired from a gun, and offered me a hand, outstretched in the formal offering of a common greeting. My own hand rose, slowly, shaking, fingers almost trembling as I grasped hers in my own.

Hers was stronger than mine, the grip she used. God, I can even recall THAT detail, despite how many years have surely passed since then. The way her fingers clasped around my palm, each finger on it's own like a constrictor, claiming my hand as her property. Her scent was intoxicating and I almost feinted, mind reeling from the presence of this woman alone.

All the while, her eyes clearly continued sizing me up on a more... intimate level. Her warmth, the presence of a thin veil of natural perfume that came from her body alone, made my body shake. She pulls me to my feet, further dragging me into her intoxicating aura, and smiles a devilish grin. She motions with her head for me to follow her and I do so, my body practically moving as if it were on strings. As we left his office, Joey watched us leave together. I know he did, I felt his eyes on the back of my head as we left. But he said nothing. No one did.

Down through a hoard of streets we moved, paying no mind to the whispers that seemed to be growing around us like an encroaching storm. People were saying odd things, calling us names and slurs for horrible titles I hadn't thought were even possible to say aloud, much less to another person outright. But I didn't care, and neither did she. No. All she seemed to care about was me. Taking me somewhere, perhaps... to somewhere more fitting of a calm meeting.

She hadn't even asked for my name, nor I for hers, and yet, we moved and talked as if we were old friends, seeing one another after untold years spent apart.

She and I entered a local coffee shop that must have been miles from the studio, though who lead the other inside was lost as we sat down. We continued talking on and on and on, topics of all kinds being given and taken as time passed. She smiled at me once, not saying a word as she pulled me in close, holding me like... I was something more. We went out for coffee again the next day, her jokingly referring to having poisoned the cup I'd been given from her the previous and how I'd survived.

Finally, as taking in the first drink either of us had surely had for the new day, she offered her name.

" Susie Cambell, "

And I gave mine in response, both of us holding wide smiles towards the other.

" Allison Pendle, "

The memory ends abruptly, my mind recoiling from the sudden past my inky rebirth had forced away.

I blink, my heart racing a thousand miles a minute as I turn and look down to the angel at my side. Her hands are gnawing at the sheets beneath us, her mind between asleep and awake demanding my presence. My hands twitch as they lay unfurled atop my lap, an itch to grasp her hand into my own making me shake where I sat.

My arm moves and in an instant, her hands are wrapped around my forearm, a soft purring dribbling out of her throat as she smiles. Her horns brush against my side, scratching at a sensitive bundle of soft skin. I nearly laugh, the sound only stopped by the presence of my free hand covering my mouth. Tears form at the corners of my eyes as I watch her mewl and curl closer to me, practically acting like a kitten by my side.

But in that moment, as she pulled my against her in any fashion she could manage and I laughed at her possessive nature, another burst of memory came fourth from the black ink soaked contours of my mind.

A month passed almost instantly, our... friendship growing all the more. If you could call it that, at least.

Honestly, I doubt there was a word to truly describe the kind of relationship we had in those first few weeks. We were friendly, undoubtedly, but there as always this... edge of something else hanging over us, like a thunder cloud that refused to dissipate, even when the storm it made had long since vanished.

Rumors of what was becoming of us had begun to form around the studio, mostly through the work of some disgruntled employee's who liked causing nothing short of the stereotypical drama to fill the gaps in their work loads. But no matter how intense or common the hushed whispers of those rumors became, Joey didn't care, nor did Wally or Tom. All seemed content to let bygones be bygones and allow Susie and I to remain free of that drama.

Unspoken saints, really. Minus... Joey. I didn't know what it was, not at first. Whenever he saw the two of us together, Susie and I, it was like the cogs in his mind were being spun for the first time. It's... strange. Like there was some deep, unfathomable plan he had for us, but none were allowed to know what it was he had in mind. Perhaps, not even him to a point. As if some darker part him wanted something from she and I, but Joey couldn't understand what it was.

But whatever confusion I had for all of that was lost as on the last day of October, during the three year anniversary and Halloween party we'd thrown together. A commemoration of all of us coming together under this same roof, my late arrival not withstanding.

I can't recall how it happened, not really, but somehow, Susie and I ended up standing on the makeshift dance floor we'd made in the break room, bodies moving to the slow beat of some calm jazz. Sammy had wanted to try dancing with me, but Wally kept him in check, Thomas aiding his fellow mechanic in keeping Sammy from interfering. I flashed them a smile, thankful for the aid both men had offered me. However, looking back, there was something I hadn't notice entirely back then.

I didn't acknowledge it, but I remember now that when Sammy attempted to ask for my hand in a dance, Susie... glared at him, a furious snarling look like she were a cat who's ball of yarn was being taken away. I didn't notice how much she wanted him to die in that moment, how she felt like I was being taken from her. After all, how could I have? I was younger then, less experienced in the ways of reading people's emotions through body language. I was practically a child in an adult world, too naive to understand the gravity of the tense moment formed between Sammy, Susie & I.

Regardless, I found myself pulled onto the dance floor by her hands, the jet black material of gloves of embracing the white toned color of my own. I remember that night now as if it had ended just an hour ago, less than that even.

She'd chosen a witch styled version of an Alice Angel costume, a pure stark contrast to the white angelic version I'd made. We hadn't intended for this, not that I knew at least, but it seemed... right. Like the colors, the differences we shared in these costumes, were now being put on display for all to see. Two different people. Two different, but equal people.

The music was like the choir of heaven and the only two people capable of hearing it were Susie and I, bodies a pair of whirlwinds, consuming the air in a flurry of motion. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my waist by the time the song ended, keeping me closer to her as the music continued to keep us entranced. My mind, for all the memories being brought back from seemingly the depths of hell, couldn't make out how long we stayed there, dresses hurricanes of blurred colors as we danced.

But... as I remember more and more, I remember... running. I'd frozen as she leaned into me, hands cupping my belly from behind. Her warmth was intoxicating, making me feel as if I'd begun descending into an inferno of bliss. And then, as the song ended, the lyrics lost on me, I truly lost all sense of awareness as she kissed me, a hand pulling my hips even close to hers as her lips grazed my cheek.

I don't recall what happened next with any detail, save for Henry being before me, a hand to my shoulder. All I remember is what came after.

For in that moment, I understood. He was comforting me as I heaved for breath, having run for my life in response to the kiss.

Susie didn't talk to me the following day, though... I remember her blushing like school girl when I look into her eyes.

I'm taken out from the ocean of memory as something wraps around my waist, pulling me snug against the other woman.

I look down, eyes going wide as, for the first time I finally noticed that she... had a tail.

Where it had been all this time and why I hadn't noticed it earlier? I can't be certain. Then again... my hands were uh... preoccupied during our second meeting in this place. But it alone proved just as able to unlock the past I'd thought lost forever as her body and her lips had done before it.

For her tail, smooth and sleek thought it was, proved undeniably similar. Like a hand, a force, grasping at my being, both horrifyingly tight around my throat and yet, able to lead to something... better. A point of my life where no regrets were found.

An entire year passed following Joey accepting me into the studio's ever expanding crew of people.

Even then, with the... needlessly awkward tension between Susie and I, I found Joey's eyes on us at all times. He never said a word about the kind of closeness Susie and I had, nor the rumors that persisted that we were dating when not at work. But his eyes... his eyes spoke volumes of his true thoughts. His intentions, dark and foreboding as they were.

He was planning something, for the company, for the workers, for Susie and I. But at that time, my mind was in... other places.

I remember the first time Susie and I made love, our bodies intertwining in silken white sheets of her bedroom. Moans so loud they could have shattered glass with ease left both of our mouths as we made watch other reach climax again and again and again. Hours melted away as we became entangled with the other, the presence sweat, the taste of spittle and the smell of honeysuckle drowning us in a bottomless sea of pleasure. My hands raked down her back, leaving marks that would have bleed with just a tiny ounce more force with my nails.

But the pain I'd given her only seemed to invigorate her all the more, compelling her to act with more fervor and haste, increasing the amount of times we reached that... peak of intimacy, as the saying goes. And from what I recall, yes... stars were a-plenty.

Honestly speaking however, that had never been our intention. Not even close.

I'd gone there under her own request, to her personal home for the first time since our meeting, hoping to fix the dangerous situation I believed I'd caused without actually doing so. She barely had the strength of voice at that time to ask for me to come, the first time I'd ever seen Susie practically speechless. And though she would never say it, couldn't recall the past even if she tried, she'd brought me over to her home to scold me. To spit in my face in the presence of rumors suggesting I would replace her that were already running rampant in the studio.

" WHY?! How- How could you do this too me, Alli?! " she screamed, pacing back and fourth as she spoke, as if unable to decide if she was angry enough to talk down to me or sad enough to ask for forgiveness, for a reason as to my 'betrayal'. I know why she was angry, the rumors spread by the more rowdy of the workers at the Studio claimed I'd slept with Joey, with Henry, hell with anyone and everyone that I could just so I could steal away the role she'd worked hard to bring to life. I could feel the tension in the air, thicker than steel as she looked at me, tears nearly spilling from the corners of her eyes with every word she threw upon me.

" I thought- You- I and- Why would you- " Susie nearly shouted, broken sentences coming and going in a flurry of twisting emotions that held no place or sense in her tone, no rhyme or reason to exist. She so desperately wanted her sadness and pain to turn to anger, so she could spite me and harm me. To break me in the ways I'd broken her by allowing rumors surrounding the two of us and the Angel we both now played equally to grow out of control. She wanted to make me feel the weight of this pain that made her sink into a well darker in tone than the ink used in the machines running throughout the studio.

Without even a word from my lips, without the confirmation she wanted from me, claiming that I was to be the next voice of Alice Angel, I'd broken this poor women like a pane of glass. I'd made her reveal a level of emotion most would never see from those who'd made it big in the world of film and art as she had, with such things always kept locked away, hidden from sight. I couldn't speak, though even now, I doubt speaking would have done anything to hinder the level of pain her in eyes.

But when she got into my personal space, tears streaking down her cheeks as she glared at me, my brain crackled and sparked under the force of her gaze until it lost all reason. Her lips were barely an inch from mine then, her scent just as intoxicating as ever. Like ivy, her presence was intertwining itself into my mind, my soul, pushing itself so deep into my body, it fractured the boundaries of the physical and spiritual, forming a union with my spirit.

My brain shut itself off, going blank, and all rational thought went with it. My lips crashed against her in a ferocious need, hands going to the sides of her head and pulling her closer. I needed to be closer to her, to that presence that had entranced me the moment we'd met. That alone shocked me, even now, as my mind recalls all of this in such... vivid detail. But what shocked me more is how she kissed me back, just as hungry for the connection as I was.

I can still feel her hands tugging at my dress, wanting it off with a need that couldn't be sated.

A need shared by my own hands, which traveled to... places I'd only thought of in passing, when my mind couldn't stop itself or the fantasizing.

" Allison? " a voice asks, tone barely audible at flutters between awake and asleep. I jump in place where I sit, hands flying up as I feel on the verge of shock overtake me.

I blink and look down to her, feeling her eyes on me. Ali-No... Not Alice. Susie. Susie was looking at me now, eyes starring up at me with the linger effects of sleep making her ink toned orbs remain half lidded, unfocused and hazy to behold. I smile and lean down, lips running over the soft contour of her left cheek. It's not much, I know, but it speaks volumes to her.

" Sorry, did I wake you? " I ask, leaning even closer. Her hand grasps the back of my neck and we kiss, both of our lips bruised from the intense hours we'd spent in this place before. How it was Bendy hadn't seen us, hadn't heard our loud moans echoing through the halls of this hellish place, I honestly don't know. And in this moment, I don't care enough to question it. Instead, I concentrate only on the face of the woman beside me. Who she was and who she is now mixing together into one form in my mind's eye.

" No... I had a dream you weren't here and... " Susie answered, a soft grumble of a groan fluttering out from her lips along with the words. I smile and shuffled down until I'm beside her again, my arms pulling her all but directly on top of me. She smiles and purrs like a cat, the warmth between us growing until it's almost palpable. A tangible thing in the air that can be touched, cupped in one's palm like it had weight, a presence. A feeling that could not be truly described in perfect clarity, only made sense of by words that couldn't decipher it's true place.

" It was just a dream, " I say and she seems to accept that, though the tightening of her hands around me says she's not eager to see if I vanish. If without her holding on, I'd vanish into a pool of black ink, taken back into the cold, merciless depths that recreated the both of us. I brush a lock of hair behind her ear and she leans into my touch, wanting more. I feel the presence of warmth in her waist, it's closeness to my own almost like a lighting rod, igniting a chain reaction of want deep within me. But I bury the desire to push her onto her back and take her yet again, the exhaustion she exudes too clear and too adorable for me to break with mindless lust.

" Good... " she murmurs before drifting back into a state of blissful sleep, hair sprawled out around her head like a mass of vines. I smile, content to just look at her now.

" Susie... I love you, " I say, pressing my lips to her brow. The woman smile broadens and she snuggled even deeper into my embrace.

" Love you too, Alli... " she answers, the half asleep tone making her appear all too at ease, even if she can't possibly know the full extent of ramifications that answering to the name of 'Susie' has on her. Or, perhaps... she does.

Maybe she knows all about her past, just as I do now. Maybe she always did, even with the painful rebirth we'd both undergone. My... act of stabbing her in the heart surely doing nothing to either help or hinder her remembrance.

I laid still beside her, motionless for a time I can't truly place. It must have been an hour, three, heh... twelve, I don't know. All I know is, I just... laid there, looking at her. We'd been in this same situation countless times before, months spent in bed, either making the other climax or just enjoying the simplicity of the moments we had. But now? It feels... different. Better.

It was as if, this time, it meant something even more than the relationship we had before we were... turned. And with it, I came to a conclusion, even as my mind turned to mush under the effects of sleep I desperately needed.

' You may not know it, Susie, but we're getting out of here. One way or another, I promise you, we're getting out of here. '

-

Takes places about one week before the end of Chapter 5. Susie / Alice is alive because reasons. Henry left the studio some time after Allison was brought on, but before the Demon Bendy... thing was made. Henry and Boris are... somewhere during all of this? Having a staring contest maybe? I dunno.


End file.
